


the promise of another world

by jklifeitsme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jklifeitsme/pseuds/jklifeitsme
Summary: welp a very short snippet of a for-hire-killer being sent to kill the queen of said kingdom so as to save the kingdom from a war the queens guard is planning. the love that blossoms between them isn't enough to kill a kingdom.





	the promise of another world

And here we were, inches away from one another, gently swaying to the muffled music escaping the main ballroom we’d slipped out of minutes ago avoiding the busy eyes of her kingdom's subjects. She moved away from the sweet spot she had created with her head gently nuzzled in the space between my neck and shoulder and looked at me with painful intensity in her eyes. My gaze slipped to her lips and I had to force myself to tear it from the plumness of her mouth, however, this time her eyes had not only the lust I hoped to see, but there was wetness in them. In this moment, I knew she’d realised who I was, what I must do, that I must be the one to stop her heart. The thoughts going through me created a nauseating feeling in my gut, but I felt her hands creep onto my nape then to the back of my neck, gently moving into my hair as she pulled my lips between hers. She was soft, but there was no tenderness in our kiss, there was steel behind her lips, pulling me in so I could taste the bitterness on her tongue. Losing our breaths we pulled away, our lips barely touching. I could still taste her sweetness in the air between us. I felt her thumb brush away a tear I hadn't realised had slipped from my eye. I had to close my eyes, for I could not look at her again after realising she knew who I was.  
Her warmth became absent in a moment as I heard her step away and saw her rush towards the main palace garden. I allowed myself a mier second to remember what she felt like in my arms and another to miss her, but this was the only time I had. I ran through the hall filled with mounted armor, grabbing one of the swords from the wall. I turned the corner leading into the open space in the middle of the palace where I saw her standing with her back turned my way, there was something in her arm, slightly glistening from the moonlight, a sword. _I see she had the same idea_. There was a fire in my core, maybe she set a spark in me when I felt her tongue on mine, it was exhausting not letting the smoke in my throat choke me to my own death but I could not let myself feel in this moment, because right now I wasn't the person I could be, I was the horror who'd been sent to save a whole kingdom with a single life, the life of their own queen non the less, but still, a single life.  
I felt the stillness on my face as I slowly approached the queen whose gaze had shifted onto me. In this darkness I could not make out the expression on her darling face, but I knew in just a moment it'd be gone anyway. I drew my sword. She lifted her own at my throat. With a sharp inhale I pointed it to her heart lightly pushing into her gown. ‘Maybe in a different world’ I say, allowing a part of emotion to slip out past the fog in my heart. ‘Maybe’ her shaking voice riles my core. I know she'd never kill me, she never had it in her, that vile nature of a killer, it was foolish to be kind in this world, maybe had I had more time I could've told her this.  
I lift my other hand and push on the side of her sword moving it from my throat, leaving a small line of blood, it falls to the ground and with no thought I pierce the queen's heart. The blood spilled out of her chest as I drew the sword from her flesh, and her eyes, her eyes had no fear, no anger, only the pain left by my betrayal and my own were spilling tears I didn't know they could. I fall to the ground letting my gown soak up the pool of blood expanding on the grass. Soon I'll hear the screams and frantic steps of her subjects as they find her corpse with me, her killer, by her side. I knew they'd have my head for this, but I didn't care, my heart stopped the second I pierced hers. _I had to_ , I told myself, _I had to_. It was not her fault the gods had made her the queen of this wicked kingdom, but maybe in this other world she'd be relieved of this title and they'd let her be only the queen of my wicked heart.


End file.
